


The Internship

by CrazyMarvelSuperfamily



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I have a load of wips i could be working on, Irondad, because they just deserve to be happy, but I did this instead, its really fluffy, okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily/pseuds/CrazyMarvelSuperfamily
Summary: Where Tony actually invited Peter onto the summer internship programme, and they do some proper work... Or they don't, because Tony just invited all Peter's friends to come along too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this. Or not, it depends on what the people want. What do the peoples want? please tell me :) come say hi on my tumblr @crazymarvelsuperfamily

“Mr Stark?” Peter shot Tony a confused look as he picked up the letter Tony had slip across the kitchen counter to him.

“Yeah? Open it.” He stated as he took another sip from his coffee. Peter did so, and found a professional looking letter, inviting him to a Stark Industries summer Internship Programme.

“Err, you want me to be like an actual intern on your programme?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Obviously. You think I’d sit there and type a fancy letter for fun?”

Peter raised an eyebrow back, “You wrote it yourself?”

Tony raised his hands in the air, before stretching and yawning. “Well, do you think I’d make Pepper sit there and type a fancy letter for fun?”

Peter shrugged, “So like, you actually want to offer me a place on the Stark Industries Internship?”

“Kid, you are literally a genius, why would I not want to offer you a place on the Internship? Besides, half the kids Pepper lets in are morons. I need someone with at least half a braincell who will actually be able to keep up with me.”

“Err, thanks Mr Stark.” Peter blushed.

“Which is precisely why I’ve got Shuri flying over to take another spot.” Tony said, taking another sip of coffee void of all emotion. Peter’s face dropped a little, unable to mask the disappointment. Tony had to try not to spit his coffee out laughing.

“What?! Did you really just believe that? Peter, you spend almost every weekend working with me downstairs. It’s about time you actually earned something for putting up with me. You know you’re a damn smart kid.” Peter let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s not to say Shuri isn’t coming though.” Peter rolled his eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Shuri, they actually got on amazingly. They had executed some of the best pranks ever and caught them on video. Though Peter could almost guarantee he’s be sentenced to death, if either Tony or the King of Wakanda himself ever found their YouTube channel. The problem with Shuri was she always got a little competitive when in working environment, and previously had turned to sabotage in order to beat Peter in various past projects.

“Will there be anyone else I know there?” Peter asked hopefully.

“Perhaps a few.” Tony said mysteriously. “I have a certain Mr Leeds, the captain of your decathlon team, and just some random dude from Tennessee.” Tony said casually. “Oh yeah, the random dude is unpacking his stuff if you wanna see him. Try the spare room next to yours.”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Why didn’t you tell me Harley was coming!” He said before rushing up the stairs to greet his friend. Tony rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, took a final slurp of coffee, and headed up after Peter.

“Harley?” Peter called out excitedly as soon as he reached Tony’s personal floor.

“Peter!” Was the excited reply. Then, a tall, lanky boy with a large mass of floppy blonde curls raced out of one of the rooms. He greeted the smaller boy with their “not-so-secret-handshake” (consisting of no less than 13 perfectly executed moves and ending with a hip bump).

“It’s been so long since I last saw you! Also, how did you get so tall?” Peter asked, having to tilt his head upwards just a tiny bit, in order to make eye contact with Harley, now about 6’3.

“I don’t think you’ve actually grown at all, you’re still like 5’2.” Harley laughed.

“Hey!” Peter said shoving him, only half playfully, “I’m 5’8 and a half. There’s less than an inch between Tony and I.”

“Yeah, and Tony isn’t exactly gifted with his height, is he?”

“Maybe not, but I am gifted with looks.” Tony said sauntering in. “I like to think of myself as a DILF.”

“Ewww. Tony stop.” Harley said, squirming as Tony pulled him into a hug.

“It’s good to see you kid.”

“You too Tony, thanks for inviting me on your science mission.”

“Well, I need someone to make the potato guns, while Peter and I build some highly advanced energy sources.” Peter smirked, Harley looked slightly embarrassed by the comment. “well boys, Pepper has been on my case for at least a week about some stupid thing to do with a certain company she’s in charge off. I guess I can leave you too to entertain yourselves? You know where the fridge is. And please don’t do any permanent damage to the building or each other, the rest is fair game.”  Tony waved the boys off as he strolled off into the elevator.

“so, what do you wanna do?” Harley grinned at Peter.

“I have a few ideas.” Peter grinned back mischievously.

By the time Tony came back 2 hours later, Tony’s floor of the tower had been almost entirely rigged with an array of pranks. The part Peter was most proud off was how they’d “redecorated”. Using webbing and Peter’s “Weird adhesive quality”, they had managed to perfectly arrange the whole of the living room on the ceiling. Where they were currently just sat on a sofa upside down, watching Star Wars IV.

“hey, Tony!” Harley asked, looking shocked. “Since when could you walk on the ceiling?”

“Yeah Mr Stark, that’s always been my thing.” Peter said, looking innocently confused, but also somehow slightly offended.

“How long did this take you?” Tony sighed. Not at all surprised by the boys, though perhaps secretly a little impressed – they had put much more effort into this than most previous pranks. Even the flowers Pepper had bought were arranged neatly in the vase on the coffee table.

“what are you going on about?” Peter asked, looking at Tony in a genuinely concerned fashion. He had kind of been hoping Mr Stark’s reaction would have been a little better, after all, this was one and a half hours of heavy lifting.

“I don’t know, something to do with the fact you’ve glued everything to the ceiling.” Harley and Peter exchanged confused looks.

“Mr Stark, are you feeling okay? Maybe you’ve been upside down too long and the blood is rushing to your head?” Peter blinked innocently. _Damn, that was stupid. Grr, I was keeping up the act so well until then._

“Speaking of which, Spuddy, you’re going bright red, please get down, I don’t need a kid fainting on my ceiling.” Peter glanced over to Harley, and Tony was right was right, his face was like a tomato. He gave Harley a little nod, and with a sigh, the tall boy grabbed a hold of the edge of the couch and flipped himself onto the ground.

“Okay kids, we have 30 minutes until Pepper gets back here, so I need to take a shower, and you need to sort the living room out. Unless you are actually prepared for a long and painful death.”  

“Umm, Mr Stark.” Peter said, slightly anxiously.

“Yeah kid?”

“Well, we’ve stuck everything up here with web.” Tony rolled his eyes. “So, the furniture’s stuck up here for another hour or so until it dissolves.”

“Prepare for the wrath of Pepper. And Underoos, if you dare act cute and she lets you off the hook, I’m banning ice cream.”

Peter looked shocked, and offended, he replied “but I’m cute about everything.”

“You kids are gonna turn me into an early grave.”

“It’s a good thing you love us.” Peter smiled sweetly.

“Pffft” Tony rolled his eyes and left.

And for the record. Peter did act cute enough to be let off the hook, and for some reason, Tony still let Peter have ice cream. AFTER, he and Harley had restored the furniture.

The next morning, on the correctly-orientated couch, Peter and Harley were curled up watching Alien. Peter had always had this thing about being close to people, and Harley didn’t seem to mind, so Peter just sort of leaned on him while they ate their breakfast. Tony had told them to laze around that morning, as it was the last day before the internship started, and neither of them needed to be told twice. They were calmly, and _happily_ watching the movie until they were rudely interrupted.

“It’s just, TWO BROS, CHILLIN ON THE COUCH, 1 INCH APART COS THEY’RE NOT GAY!!” Shuri screamed as she entered the room.

“STOP! I could’ve dropped my croissant!” Peter shouted back, evidently annoyed as he took the last bite of his pastry.

“It’s good to see you, Spider guy.” Shuri said, as Peter jumped off the sofa to hug her.

Harley turned around, and at that moment, he realised who Peter was talking to. He jumped off the couch and got down on one knee. “Princess Shuri of Wakanda, it is an honour to meet you” Shuri laughed so hard she genuinely fell over. Peter had to wipe away a small tear.

“OH MY GOD, I _wish_ I had that on video.” Peter managed to wheeze out.

“Did I do something wrong?” Harley asked, slightly nervously.

“My friend, you are the first person ever to bow to me.” Shuri laughed. “Literally never do that. Get up and tell me who you are.”

“Harley Keener.” The boy blushed.

“Ah, and are you another one Tony adopted?”

“Only emotionally. Not legally.” Peter answered.

“Meh, it’s the same thing. And Parker, your Dad is a billionaire, but my brother is a trillionaire. You realise that, right?”

“Not everything is about money.”

“Okay, then my brother is cooler than your dad.”

Tony strolled in in a tight tank top and took a bite out of his toast. “I think you’ll find that is not true. Hi Shuri, you’re in the 3rd door on the right B-T-Dubz, as you kids say.”

“Oh My GoD mR sTaRk. Please never do that again.” Peter gushed bright red.

“That is something the spider guy and I agree on. Don’t do that again.” Shuri stated, emotionlessly.

“I won’t, but the reaction is amazing. Also, you guys are literally a walking headache, how are you so loud? Underoos, take Spuddy and Princess out somewhere – I don’t care where you go as long as I cannot hear you. Okay? Okay.”

“So, what ‘ya wanna do?” Peter asked when Shuri had finished unpacking and the three were ready to leave.

“If I ever hear one more Vine in my house, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Can I _please_ get a waffle?” Shuri said, before Tony physically chased them out of the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

“I swear to God Peter, if we get kicked out of Target.” Harley warned, as Peter picked out a kid’s pirate hat from a fancy-dress section. The boy jumped into the cart, then proceeded to balance on the edge of the cart, in a manner only possible for the Spider-Man. Shuri pushed him around while he screamed the Pirates of the Caribbean theme. Eventually, Harley just gave in and filmed the whole event for Peter and Shuri’s vlog channel.

“Where to captain?” Shuri laughed.

“Ayyyeeee, to thee Tide pahdsssssss.” Peter growled.

“Ooh! I like your accent…. Mmmm where you from?” Shuri said as she steered the cart towards the laundry detergent.

“Peter, that was awful…. Closer to an angry Scotsman than a pirate…” Harley laughed.

Peter jumped down from the cart and grabbed a box of 152 count, he reached for another when Shuri slapped him. “Don’t get the bleach kind, do you want to die you dumbass?”

“we all die, you either kill or get killed.” Peter looked shuri dead in the eye. She started to Beatbox, struggling not to laugh as Peter danced wildly screaming “WHAT’YA GON DO?”

They put 3 more large boxes of the tide pods in the cart before moving on. They also grabbed a huge inflatable unicorn for Tony’s pool, a bottle of soy sauce, a box of oreos and tooth paste, and 3 Spider-man hoodies – one for each of them, as per Peter’s request.

They had a small issue at the checkout. In which the sales person said she’s only let over 18s purchase tide pods. Harley just pulled out his SI access card, and when she saw he was 18, but more importantly personally knew Tony, she let them go through without anymore questions.

They were planning on going back to the tower immediately, having already grabbed a taco bell, but Shuri wanted an ice cream, so she dragged them into Baskin Robbins. They were greeted by a slightly miserable dude, it wasn’t until Harley started to order when Peter realised who it was serving.

“Scott?!” Peter gasped.

“Kid?” The man looked equally shocked.

“It’s me, spider man… ur the little dude.”

“oh yeah, ur the guy that took Caps shield back in Germany.”

“Yeah man, it’s me.”   
“Ahh, cool, what’ya doing here.”

“Can I please get a waffle?” Shuri interrupted.

“Well, I’m just chillin today, Mr Stark has put me on his intern programme.” Peter ignored

“like the actual one, or are you just being taken on another ‘mission’”

“I SAID, CAN I _PLEASE_ GET A WAFFLE?” Shuri shouted. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Nah, the actual intern programme, and sorry – that’s shuri, T’Challa’s brother.”

“ _That_ is the princess of Wakanda?” Scott raised his eye brows.

“Yeah. Can we get three chocolate ice creams please.” Peter rolled his eyes again.

“Sure, it was good to see ya.” Peter handed over a $20 bill and left before change could be accepted.

Back at the tower, they sat quietly in the common kitchen. Peter and Harley worked diligently, pulling the Oreos apart, and filling them with tooth paste. Shuri just sat and ate the discarded filling. By the time Tony had finished working and had realised they were back, the whole pack but three had been filled. Peter had arranged them neatly on an ironman plate. Shuri had made up the coffee and filled it with the dark soy sauce.

 When Tony walked in, peter jumped up from his seat and greeted him. “Welcome to Chilli’s” He smiled, and Tony rolled his eyes.

“What’s this?” Tony asked suspicious of the kids being nice to him.

“Nothing, Mr Stark, we just wanted to apologise for being annoying earlier.” Peter said innocently.

“I’ll eat one if you eat one.” Tony said. Peter shrugged, and he, Shuri and Harley each took one of the three cookies left with normal stuffing that they had placed on the top of the plate. Once they had all taken a bite out of their respective Oreos, Tony was satisfied and picked up one for himself. He took a bite, but quickly ran to the bin to spit it out. “Ugh, you kids are awful. Pass me that coffee.” Tony gasped. “Wait, Shuri, you haven’t put milk and sugar in it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t get round to that,” she said between stifles of laughter as she dropped two sugar cubes and a dash of milk into the coffee. Tony was satisfied yet again that the cup didn’t have salt as a substitute for sugar or anything, and desperate to wash the taste of toothpaste out his mouth, he took a large slurp of the drink. That time, he didn’t get as far as the bin before he had to spit it out. Peter and Harley almost fell over laughing, and Shuri had tears streaming down her face.

“FRI, you got that all right?” Peter choked out.

“Every moment is caught on video, it’s being sent to your pad now. I must say Peter, it was very well executed.” FRIDAY replied.

“FRIDAY, if you help the kids in anyway again, I’m changing your coding.” Tony warned.

“Boss, you wouldn’t do that – you have my sarcasm coded just right.” FRIDAY sassed.

“Bitch, I wouldn’t hesitate.” Tony shot a hand gun at the nearest speaker. “PARKER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME???” Tony screamed. Peter ran over and hugged Tony, barley able to stand he was laughing so hard.

“I’m sorry Mr Stark, but this is hilarious.” Peter said into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony wrapped his arms around the kid. “hmm… you better clean this up though.” And he pulled away to address the other two. “And quickly – the other interns will be arriving within the hour and the first brief is up here.”

“How many others are coming?” Harley asked.

“Dunno, probably about 50? Peter’s the youngest and I think the oldest has just finished uni”

“k.” Harley said, then as Tony was just turning around to leave, “Tony, where are you going? You just said the other interns are turning up soon.”

“To brush my teeth to get the taste of soy sauce out, then to get a coffee without sabotage. Oh yeah, then to set parental controls on the TV.”

“ _WHAT?”_ Peter near-shouted. “Why would you do that?”

“Err, because you thought it was a good idea to put soy sauce in my coffee. Yesterday, you stuck the furniture to the ceiling and got away with it. You need a punishment. You get one hour of TV a day, on the standard channels only. For a week.” Tony turned around and started to leave the room. There were several protests from all three teens, and in response Tony just added, “Each time someone complains, 5 minutes is taken off TV time, and a day is added to the punishment.” The three were quickly silenced. They wiped down the surface and put the cups and plate in the dishwasher.

About twenty minutes after that, Pepper and a few workers from Stark Industries entered the common floor. A small catering team left platters of canapes on the table to the side of the room and left neat rows of cups and mugs with large jugs of cold drinks and a small coffee machine. After that, it wasn’t long before a small stream of people started to arrive through the two elevators. People helped themselves to the food on the side, shook hands with Pepper, and piled on to the assortment of couches and booths in the room. Peter was pretty sure that by the time Tony turned up to start the welcome speech, there were closer to 200 people rather than 50, but he wasn’t going to question the numbers.

“Welcome to the Stark Industries summer programme. You’re here because you’re smart, you have a good personal statement; I have money, I have job vacancies; and the world has a need for new geniuses. You guys are growing up, and I’m growing old. Here at Stark Industries we deal with all things ‘sciencey’. So, while we are primarily to provide clean energy – particularly with my arc reactor design using my element badassiu-” Pepper coughed, interrupting Tony, “my element, which is _not_ called badassium due to some bureaucratic issues, we have the funding and brainpower to support any project really. Aeronautics, nanotechnology, you name it. The list of projects that are okay and aren’t can be found on the Stark Pads you were issued with on arrival – which by the way are yours to keep – just as a little souvenir from your visit here.” Tony was interrupted again, by cheers and applause from all the interns, to which he bowed in thanks before continuing. “So, how this is going to work. You’re going to split into teams of five, to sort out a project. You have this week to get a plan and lay all the groundwork. Then, you send me said plans. If I think your project can work, I’ll fund it, no expenses spared. You also then have the rest of summer, access to the SI workshops, labs and professionals, and if your plan turns into a great reality, SI will consider offering you a full-time job, promise of a full-time job, or buy your idea from you. A few people may also be asked to learn and help out doing some real SI work, helping to shape the way our world uses energy.” Another round of applause erupted from around the room, but Tony simply shook his head. “Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, while most people consider this a generous offer, remember you have to do work to deserve it first. So for this first week, you will be residing here at the tower, a couple of floors below us, in your dorms of five. Each room has a fully equipped bathroom. Food will be served in the cafeteria, on like the 3 rd floor. The lanyard cards you were given on arrival are used for access. Please don’t run riot around everywhere, I already have 3 kids living with me. I don’t want another. Umm, try not to scare any avengers that might be chilling around here, oh yeah, and if Vision walks into your room, just scream at him. If you’re over 21, feel free to access the bar on the same floor as the cafeteria. I have a pretty extensive library somewhere, and the top 10 floors are for tech research and development, a few labs and workshops will be available for you to access up there to lay the groundwork of your project. Utilise what you have, to create something cool. I think that’s everything. Have fun.” Tony took off his glasses and walked off to his private floor, seeming unaware of the rapturous applause from the students and interns.

There was a hustle and the volume levels in the room rose as people were nervously and excitedly chattering amongst themselves. Ned and MJ had managed to find their way over to where Peter was sat, and together they made up the five people for a team. There was more information coming from some of the SI team, but Peter had sort of switched off, assuming it wasn’t that important. At some point, the five had stopped listening all together. Peter had taken out his laptop and was editing FRIDAY’s footage of the prank on Tony with the help of Ned, MJ and Harley. Shuri meanwhile, had already pulled up the list of ideas and ground rules for the intern project. Over the next half hour, the floor was almost empty again, except for a few people still sorting themselves into their project teams, and one or two groups who were making a start to the intern work. Shuri was creating a large mind map using four stark pads placed next to each other, while Peter and Ned sat on either side of her, adding small contributions where they could, and questioning and correcting the details. MJ had relocated herself to the floor, where she had stretched her legs out and was halfway through her second packet of Cheetos. Harley _had_ gone to get drinks, but after being gone for almost ten minutes, Peter declared him missing, Shuri assumed him dead, and they all guessed he’d run into Captain America somewhere.

“So, I think that settles it.” Shuri declared after looking over the mind map for the third time.   
“Yeah,” Peter sighed, slightly exhausted from the brainpower it took to keep up with Shuri’s thoughts.

“Using an arc reactor to power a car is a great idea!” Ned exclaimed, sort of guessing half of the details that were going on. He was smart – and used to being top of the year in science, but the 3rd most intelligent mind in the world was something entirely different to keep up with.

“Well, I don’t know about you losers, but I’m starving.” MJ yawned.

“well, the Avengers all eat in the cafeteria for dinner on week nights, so we can either go down there with all the other students, or I guess we could order some pizza?” Peter suggested.

“Underoos, you had pizza last night with Harley. Go down and eat some vegetables.” Tony said, not looking up from his phone as he walked through the lounge and towards the elevator.

“Tony,” Shuri asked, “Why is it that you _always_ are in the room when one of us does anything close to breaking a rule.”

“Magic.” Tony whispered as the doors to the elevator slid shut. “I have a baby monitor on Peter.” Peter’s eyes widened in shock and he flushed bright red. “Have fun as interns, kids. You know where the coffee machine is.”


End file.
